Digimon Adventure 09
by Salamon2
Summary: Yes, welcome to a new season of Digimon Adventure, in this reality, no one received a D3 at the end of the series, other than that everything else happened in that season. Seven years have passed, and four kids have been born to aging parents of Digidest


**Digimon Adventure 09**

Episode 1: And Now It Begins

By Salamon2  
  
Welcome to a sequel to Digimon Adventure Zero Two! As is not widely known, 02 actually meant that the second of season of Digimon took place in 2002, not that the previous season before it was 01 and that Tamers was 03. Anyway so I called my story in according to what the Japanese Animators did as in naming things, so this takes place in 2009. And now to the story description, Salamon?  
  
Yes, welcome to a new season of Digimon Adventure, in this reality, no one received a D3 at the end of the series, other than that everything else happened in that season. Seven years have passed, and four kids have been born to aging parents of Digidestined, and a new type of Digidestined Story is about to unfold, as Evil invades the Digital World.  
  
** ...0100101110101110...  
**  
Hey everyone! Takeru here, it's been seven years since MaloMyotismon has been defeated and a lot of changes have occurred! Most everyone is off in a college somewhere, Joe is a senior expecting to be going into Medical School next fall, Tai, Sora, and Matt are all juniors. Tai is studying to get a degree in Political Science, but he still has his dreams on the soccer field and plays for his college's team. Sora is studying to get a fashion degree as well as an education degree in history, she has some crazy idea of taking kimonos and changing them around, but she still plays soccer, playing on the girl's team for her college, and she still helps her mom with her flower shop since her college is so close. Matt is still working with his band and during the summer he does gigs all around the country, but he's studying to get a degree in Astrophysics, it's strange to me, I always thought my brother didn't like space. Mimi and Izzy are sophomores in their respective colleges. Mimi is studying the culinary arts, probably so she can actually eat non burnt food when she comes home to Japan, but she still gives fashion types to anyone, and recently has been in close contact with Sora about her designs. Izzy has always been into computers and he's studying to get his computer programming degree, personally I think he could have gotten the degree last year, but I think that being in the same college with Mimi persuaded him to take things at a normal human pace. Yolei is still fixing computers, and is going for a degree in Computer Repair, but I think she's spending more time with Ken, who is so close by, than with her books. Ken, Davis, Kari, and I are all seniors in our respective High Schools, currently we are suffering from large amounts of homework, and Exam Hell is due any moment. Ken is interested in working for the police as a detective, Kari is interested in teaching, Davis is going on and on about some crazy noodle cart idea, and the idea of the literary world is still fascinating to me. Cody is in tenth grade, and apparently is doing just fine, his Grandfather is having him teach the younger kids in his Kendo Classes, but Cody talks constantly of trying to achieve a law degree when he's older. As for our parents, everyone couldn't be happier, Mimi's mom and dad moved back to Tokyo, and had another kid! Mine got back together and gave me a demon of a little brother, although my Mom doesn't see him as one. Kari's also has a kid brother, and so did Joe'sparents produce a younger sibling, but other than that there have been no changes, oh wait I almost forgot to tell you, Mr. Izumi died! It was a terrible murder, no one knows who did it really, and no one suspects Izzy or Mrs. Izumi had anything to do with it, they just got home one night and found him dead on the floor, blood everywhere, needless to say they called the police, and they couldn't find anything wrong except a weird pattern of claw marks, and his wasn't the first murder either, soon after that more people started turning up dead with weird claw marks all over them as well. But other than that nothing has changed to our families. The Digital World is at peace, and ever since it has been locked away, no one knows why, Izzy tried to open the gate, but he failed. None of the D3s work anymore, and I'm growing suspicious that maybe something is wrong in the Digital World...  
  
** ...0100101110101110...  
**  
"Close to the end of days, when the evil returns. The wind shall rise, the fire will spread, the water will flood, and the earth shall shake. All of this shall restore the Digital World"  
  
"Hmm..." said Gennai, an elderly man who had chosen a life of study in the Digital World. He looked over the translated words on his computer screen, they had been found on an old tablet in a ruin that had just been recently found. He sat and pondered them, what could they mean? Could they mean that the lost crests will be found? No... Piedmon destroyed those years ago... or did he?  
  
** ...0100101110101110...  
**  
"Kaze Kaymia! Please report to the office..." said the principal's voice over the PA system. The rest of the class giggled as Kaze stood up and walked to the door, making up stories of what he could be going to the office for. The teacher hushed the children, let Kaze go, and continued the lesson.  
  
Kaze, was a little taller than his older sister Kari had been at his age, the seven-year old sighed, his older sister was a senior in High School, and would be busy all the rest of the year with exams this year in order to get into a good University, which meant no time for him. Kaze was the usual Kaymia brown haired child, but with strange hazel eyes, his clothes showed that he really liked the color gray, dark gray shoes, gray shorts, and light gray short sleeved shirt. When he got to the main office, he entered, and went up to the secretary's desk, his eyes just above the desk.  
  
The Secretary was typing up a letter, and without looking at him said "The Principal is waiting to see you in his office, three doors down the hallway, and to your left..."  
  
"Thank you..." said Kaze in a nervous voice, and he turned to walk the inside hallway of offices, walked past the offices of the school psychologist, the guidance counselor, and the security officer, until he reached the Principal's office. He knocked on the door and a voice said from inside to come in. Kaze turned the knob and entered, inside he saw the back of the chair of the Principal, and his sister! Kari Kaymia had grown to look much like her mother, only a more round face, and slightly longer hair that hung naturally. She wore the High School Uniform of a blue long sleeved shirt, skirt, and a white thing overtop which made the whole outfit look reminiscent of a sailor outfit, very similar to the Junior High's Green outfit. He ran up to his sister and hugged her, she returned the hug, but then gestured for him to sit. Kaze sat next to his sister, and the principal turned around in his chair. The man was in his sixties, gray haired, wise blue eyes, and he wore a light blue suit with a red tie.  
  
"Yes, thank you for coming down Kaze, your parents sent word of their vacation, and that you will be under your grandmother's care for the next couple of weeks, all of this sound familiar?" asked the Principal nicely, leaning back in his seat.

"Yeah..." said Kaze unsurely at what the principal was going to say.  
  
"Well, your sister has just informed me that your grandmother has just been sent to the hospital for a minor disease, and since your parents left this morning, you'll then be under her care, and therefore you have to leave slightly earlier because she has a job later in the day, and wants to make sure your home safe and sound before she leaves for work. Each day until your parents return from their trip you'll be allowed to leave with your sister, I have already informed your teacher, and she is prepared to give you the missed work that you'll receive upon missing one hour of school each day for the next couple of weeks. Other than that, you'll meet your sister in the lobby at this time every day for as long as the vacation continues. Now please return to class, get your things and then you may leave..." said the Principal, who smiled at the boy and then turned around again to work on the computer. Kari took Kaze by the hand and led him out of the office, and back into the main hallway.

"Get you're stuff... and hurry we don't have all day!" said Kari. Kaze ran back to the class, which was out for second recess, grabbed his things, and ran back to his sister. She ushered him out the door, and into her car which was waiting in the rain. Kaze got in and buckled up, his sister got in the driver's seat turned on the car and then drove out of the parking lot and left for their apartment building which wasn't too far.

"Kari?" asked Kaze.  
  
"Yeah Kaze?" asked Kari in a tired manner  
  
"Why don't you like me anymore?" asked Kaze, and Kari shook her head.  
  
"I like you the same as always..." said Kari  
  
"You don't spend as much time with me anymore, I know that you have exams and all of that, but you're yelling at me more..." said Kaze innocently.  
  
"I don't yell at you" said Kari  
  
"But you have" said Kaze sadly  
  
"No I don't... I'm just agitated that's all... look Kaze... I'm sorry for taking out all my frustration out on you..." said Kari sincerely as she pulled into her apartment building's parking garage.  
  
"What's it all from?" asked Kaze  
  
"Nothing... don't worry about it... can you be a good kid and take care of yourself for a bit? I really need to get to work..." said Kari  
  
"Okay..." said Kaze, getting out of the car  
  
"Don't set the apartment on fire okay?" asked Kari  
  
"I won't" said Kaze  
  
"Good... C ya in a bit..." said Kari sincerely and she hugged him then returned to the car and drove out of the parking garage. Kaze walked to the elevator, pressed the button, and entered. It was a two sided elevator, the side that Kaze pressed took him up to his floor, and the opposite door from the one he had entered opened, and he stepped out onto his floor, and then walked to his apartment, put the key in, unlocked it, and entered. He took off his shoes and went to the couch. On the counter his sister had put an already heated meal so he could eat when he wanted; it was covered to keep warm. He sat down on the couch and starred at a photo on the wall, rather than turn on the television, the photo was of him, his parents, his sister, and his older brother that Kaze rarely ever saw. The seen of the happy family was heart warming to visitors to the apartment but not to Kaze, to Kaze it represented all of what he wanted from his family, but never got. The picture was when he had been three, he barely remembered the picnic and why the picnic was held, but the photo had captured, a food soaked Kari and Tai, who had been food fighting with their friends before the picture was taken, and Mrs. Kaymia cleaning off Kari with a towel, and Mr. Kaymia was helping to clean Tai's expansive hair. Kaze was in his sister's arms, laughing at his siblings funny looks, but he had only gotten up there because he had asked for it. In fact, his family rarely had any time for him at all, his parents were either away on vacations, business or recreational, or off taking care of Grandma, Tai had left to go to College not too long after Kaze had learned Tai's name, but Kari had been the one to play with him constantly, until now. Now Kaze felt all alone in a world which was ignoring him and moving too fast for him. He pulled down the decorative Afghan (A/N: A type of blanket which is made of wool, is porous, but very warm! It's in a special pattern of knitting) which hung over the couch's top, and curled up in it, taking a long nap. Unbeknownst to Kaze, his watch, which his parents had given to him on his last birthday began beeping, it beeped loudly, and the computer turned on, and beeped in sync with the watch.  
  
**...0100101110101110...  
  
** "Fai Ishida! Get down from there!" cried a brown haired teacher to a pale skinned, platinum blonde young boy with red eyes (A/N: Yes those type of people exist, they have no pigments which is a genetic disorder called Albinism). He wore all things red, a red head band, wrist guards, sneakers, t-shirt with an Anime character on it, shorts, and even socks. It was apparent that his favorite color was red. The boy laughed, standing up on the railing of the stairs, balancing carefully, the rest of his class gathered around cheering him on. The teacher seemed infuriated, and grabbed hold of the boy, and put him down on the ground.  
  
"But it's recess Ms. Atashi! We can do anything we want!" said Fai  
  
"No you can't, and causing a pandemonium to occur is not one of those things that we allow!" said the teacher, taking out a red slip and just began to write on it when her eyes caught two others trying to do what Fai had done. She dropped her things and ran back to the group.  
  
"STAY ON FOR MORE THAN FIVE MINUTES!" yelled Fai at the two students, he then entered the school to see what else he could do. He entered the Library, to see a Librarian putting books back on a shelf. He smiled at his opportunity, and took out a rock he had snagged from the playground. He hid behind a bookshelf and then through it, the Librarian squealed in pain as it came in contact with her, and then turned around to find who threw it, only to find innocent Kindergartners. Fai took a book, and then walked to a table pretending to read it. When the Librarian returned to what she had been doing, he closed the book, left it on the table and left the Library, going back outside. He saw another first grader, like him, playing with a big red ball, bouncing it against the wall of the school. He took the ball, bounced it back to the girl, she allowed Fai to join, but soon Fai grew bored and then left the ball back to the girl. Ms. Atashi was scolding a second grader for pushing a first grader to the ground. Fai grew angry, if it was anything he hated, it was second grade bullies. When Ms. Atashi had left, the kid went to the swings and sat alone. Fai snuck up from behind the kid, grabbed the chain, and threw the small second grader as much as he could, the swing went high up, higher than anyone had ever pushed anybody, the kid didn't know what had hit him, and didn't have hold of the swing, and ended up on the pavement, all bloodied up. The first graders all looked at Fai as if he was the height of cool, and all cheered for him, even the girl, who had been harmed by the second grader cheered for Fai. Ms. Atashi hadn't seen what had happened, but saw the end results, and marched to the boy, blew her whistle for her aide to come and take the boy to the nurse, and then marched angrily to Fai.  
  
"You're coming with me Fai!" said Ms. Atashi, grabbing his hand, and almost dragging the boy into the building, towards the Principal's Office.  
  
"You pushed a second grader off a swing and harmed him! Not to mention causing a riot to occur on the playground, as well as being in the Library when not supposed to be just after the teacher was assaulted! And this is only the things you've done within the last thirty minutes!" cried the Principal, with a large pile of red slips with Fai's name on them.  
  
"I was only giving him a push... I didn't know he'd fall off..." said Fai with a false sad face and false sincerity.  
  
"That's not going to work this time... you just sit there... while I call your parents!" said the young Principal, who wore a light brown suit, no tie, had black hair, and green eyes. She started dialing the phone number.  
  
"Moshi Moshi... Ishida Residence..." said a groggy voice.  
  
"Is this Mr. Ishida?" asked the Principal.  
  
"No, he's not home right now. May I take a message?" said the voice  
  
"Is Mrs. Ishida there?" asked the Principal  
  
"No, she's not here either... whose calling?" asked the voice with contempt  
  
"This is the Principal of the North Odaiba Elementary School... who am I speaking to?" asked the Principal  
  
"Takeru Ishida... what has my little brother done this time? Would you like me to come in so I can yell at him and drive him home?" asked Takeru, the Principal checked the alternate pick up list for Fai, and saw Takeru's name on the list.  
  
"Yes..." said the principal and he hung up. Twenty minutes later, a groggy, disheveled, blonde, blue eyed, eighteen-year-old entered the building. His clothes seemed to be as though he had recently slept in them, and he looked as though he had just woken up. His eyes were blood shot, and he yawned every now and then. After about five minutes in the Principal's Office and Nurse's Office, Takeru and Fai exited the building.  
  
"That went well!" said Fai happily. Takeru was too angry to begin to talk, but he was pulling his younger brother with him to the car. When they got in Takeru locked the doors and began a long talk.  
  
"You think you have the perfect life don't you?" asked Takeru  
  
"Of course, I'm popular with every kid I know" said Fai as if he was the best person in the world  
  
"That second grader didn't look like he thought you were cool, he looked scared of you!" said Takeru, who began to drive.  
  
"He pushed Shochan!" said Fai  
  
"And caused only a minor scrape, while you almost paralyzed him! Some times I don't know what to do with you! Fai, you've had too good of a life! Why when I was your age I didn't have it anywhere near as easy as you do! I was wondering why Mom and Dad divorced, and whether it was my fault. I never saw my brother, and when I did, it wasn't for very long periods of time! And now, that Mom and Dad have remarried, they had you, and you have two popular older brothers who were practically Angels in Elementary0 School... I mean, most kids would kill for your life! And all you do is take it for granite and cause everyone trouble! One day I'm not going to be here, Yamato is already not here, and Mom and Dad aren't going to help you! Then you'll find all of your friends that find you 'cool' aren't really your friends, that they don't really know you, and that's when you'll realize that you're all alone!" said Takeru to the seven-year- old, who didn't really pay attention.  
  
** ...0100101110101110...  
**  
Chikyua Tachikawa ran happily home from South Odaiba Elementary. Through the Promenade and then ran across the street to her apartment building and up to where her family lived. She went up the elevator and entered her family's apartment once it stopped on the eighth floor. When she entered she found her mom on the couch with her dad, both watching a movie they could compromise on. Chikyua didn't disturb them, and continued into her room. She examined her outfit, it was a green skirt, shirt, white tennis shoes, and a green bow holding part of her hair in a small pony tail while the rest hung normally. Her older sister had taught her proper fashion sense, and Chikyua looked at her outfit as a triumph, she couldn't wait to show her older sister who was due home from Yamato University today.  
  
"Chia!" called her mom, using Chikyua's preferred nickname. She came out of her room, and saw her mother happily cooking dinner. Her dad was at the table reading his newspaper, she sat across from him.  
  
"What happened today in school?" asked Chikyua's Dad.  
  
"Well... everyone loved my new outfit!" said Chikyua  
  
"Really? So I'm safe to assume you're glad that Mimi's coming home?" asked Chikyua's Dad.  
  
"Yeah!" said Chikyua  
  
"I don't see why I ever wanted to move to New York! I'm glad to be back in Tokyo, I mean, after Mimi explained about Digimon, I see why my fears were silly!" said Chikyua's Mom, and just then the door opened and in came Mimi.  
  
"Hello... I'm home!" said Mimi  
  
"Mimi Darling!" cried her Mom, and she went to hug her.  
  
"Mom!" cried Mimi. The two women hugged one another and then Mimi came to the Dinning area, where Chikyua leapt from her chair to hug her older sister.  
  
"Chia!" cried Mimi  
  
"MIMI!" cried Chikyua, and she hugged her elder around the legs, for that was as high as she could hug. Mimi bent down and hugged her little sister and then picked her up and placed her in her chair.  
  
"Hi Daddy!" said Mimi, and she went over and hugged her Dad, and then sat down at the table.  
  
"Mom... what's that I smell?" asked Chia, her Mom still in the living area looking at Mimi with teary eyes.  
  
"OH NO! MY MEAL!" cried Mrs. Tachikawa as she dove into the kitchen and began to try and recover the burning food.  
  
**...0100101110101110...**  
  
"Hey Kari..." said Takeru, as he met her outside the store.  
  
"Hey T.K..." said Kari and she kissed her boyfriend, and they went to their cars and leaned against them and began to get into a conversation.  
  
"I told you to stop calling me that!" said Takeru at his childhood's nickname.  
  
"You'll always be T.K. to me T.K." said Kari redundantly.  
  
"Anyway, how was your day?" asked Takeru  
  
"Long hours, tons of homework... the usual" said Kari  
  
"I had to pick up my seditious little brother from school... he pushed a second grader off a swing at a high speed, and almost caused the kid to be paralyzed!" said Takeru  
  
"Oo... that is bad!" said Kari  
  
"And that's only one of the gazillion things he's done this week! Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with him sometimes... Sometimes I think he's taking a good life for granite" said Takeru  
  
"T.K..." started Kari  
  
"When I was his age... I was wondering whether it was my fault that my parents divorced... and wanting them back together..." said Takeru  
  
"It's okay..." said Kari  
  
"I'll tell you Kari there's nothing more confusing than growing up half your life with divorced parents and then having them get remarried, and then go into a love fest! It's like someone stopped at halftime and changed the rules of the game!" said Takeru as his girlfriend hugged and comforted him.  
  
"But you got your wish in the end..." said Kari  
  
"Yeah... Well I've got to get in there for the night shift... I love you..." said Takeru  
  
"I love you too T.K." said Kari and they kissed and she left in her car, and he entered the store.  
  
** ...0100101110101110...**  
  
"Ame! It's time for dinner!" called Mrs. Kido.  
  
"Coming mom!" cried seven year old Ame Kido, a short blue haired girl. Her hair hung straight, and she wore large glasses which magnified her eyes to make them look larger than they were. The girl wore a light blue t-shirt, khaki shorts, and midnight blue sneakers. Ame ran into the dinning room and into her chair. Her older brothers John, Jim, and Joe were visiting (In the Dub, John and Jim were combined into one Jim. Jim we met in 01, the middle child, and in 02 we met John who was the eldest). Her eldest brother was a cryptologist, and worked with a Mr. Takenouchi in Kyoto. Jim was a doctor in Africa, and Joe was a senior in college soon to be entering medical school. They prayed a Buddhist prayer (in 01 Joe chants a Buddhist prayer to banish the Bakemon when he's with them and Sora on File Island), and then they began the meal. They ate in silence, Ame's dad, a man over forty looked at his eldest son sternly with disapproval. Ame however didn't notice this, she was busy consuming her rice and gravy.  
  
"A young lady does not consume like a vacuum cleaner! This is a family meal and we eat as a family, and this family doesn't gobble up their food!" said Ame's dad. Ame looked at him and at her nearly empty plate, she saw her dad, he had barely touched his food, and he was eating it slowly and neatly. Ame tried but she couldn't help but go back to her old habit.  
  
"That's it young lady! To your room for the rest of the evening!" said her father as Ame finished.  
  
"What?" asked Ame in surprise.  
  
"To Your ROOM!" yelled her dad, and she obeyed, leaving the chair. When the door had closed he continued his rant. "Honestly! If she's to become a doctor she ought to have the manners of one!" said her dad. John placed his utensils on the plate, and rose.  
  
"John what are you doing?" asked Mrs. Kido, who had held her tongue during her husband's rants.  
  
"I'm going!" said John, grabbing his coat from the foyer.  
  
"But you only just got here!" said Mrs. Kido.  
  
"Mom, I'm sorry, but I just can't stand being in the same house as... him!" said John referring to his dad with the pronoun. John then left the home. Jim, and Joe had both stopped eating as well, but neither had risen to grab their coats.  
  
"He's no son of mine!" said the man who sat at the head of the table.  
  
"Dad, for as long as Joe and I can remember, you've always done things by 'tradition'" said Jim with loathe of the last word he said.  
  
"You've denounced John ever since he proclaimed he switched his subjects from PreMed to Cryptology! He followed his dream, and you hated him for it. Well our dreams were to help people, and being a doctor is a way to do so, so we agreed so far..." said Joe  
  
"I'm glad you're a Doctor Jim, but couldn't it be a little closer? And Joe I hear that Tokyo General is looking for an intern the year you get out..." started their Dad.  
  
"But Jim is really doing some good over in Africa... and I'll be the first Doctor in the Digital World when I'm done... and nothing will change our minds... we modified our dreams to fit your standards too much!" said Joe, and both stood and left.  
  
"Well I hope you're proud of yourself! All three of our boys hate you, and you don't even care!" said his wife  
  
"They're disobedient boys... you gave them too much freedom... why when they were little they dared not disobey" said Dr. Kido  
  
"They're not little boys anymore! They're grown men, living their own lives! You've already lived yours! Stop making your dreams their dreams!" said Mrs. Kido  
  
"Ame is most of the time an obedient girl... she'll do what she's told..." said Dr. Kido continuing as if Mrs. Kido had said nothing.  
  
"That's it! I've had it Chikarai! I'm leaving with Ame!" said Mrs. Kido, she dumped her silverware onto her plate, and ran to her daughter's room, who was listening to an MP3 on her computer.  
  
"Ame! Grab your coat and backpack! We're leaving!" said Mrs. Kido, Ame did what she was told.  
  
"Jousho! Stop!" yelled Dr. Kido  
  
"NO! I'm leaving! And in case you're wondering why, I'm not with the man I married! The man I married wanted to throw away the rules of the old world and begin a new one!" cried Mrs. Kido and she grabbed her coat, and dragged Ame with her out the door.  
  
"Where I we going?" asked Ame as they approached the elevator, her three brothers were there waiting for the elevator.  
  
"Mom! What are you doing out here?" asked John  
  
"Joe, can Ame and I stay with you for a bit?" asked Mrs. Kido  
  
"Why?! What happened?" asked Joe, and the elevator came, Joe, Jim, John, Mrs. Kido, and Ame entered it.  
  
"Let's just say your father and I aren't on speaking terms at the moment... or at least I'm not with him!" said Mrs. Kido and Joe nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Ame in a confused manner to her family around her.  
  
"You and Mom are going to be spending some time with your older brother Joe for a little bit..." said Jim, kneeling down to her height.  
  
"What about Dad?" asked Ame.  
  
"Mom and Dad need some time apart..." said Mrs. Kido, speaking of herself in the third person to Ame.  
  
** ...0100101110101110...  
**  
"Kaze I'm home!" said Kari as she entered her home, her shift at the local grocery market had just ended a half hour ago, and she came into the apartment to find the sleeping seven year old under the Afghan. She pulled it down from over his face and stared at him, he was still breathing, and he looked especially cute, hugging the throw pillow as if it were a teddy bear. She sighed then left to her room to do her mountain of homework, Exam Hell was only around the corner, and the Teachers weren't being merciful. She closed the door, and it was five minutes until nine, she hadn't even noticed he hadn't touched his food. (A/N: Exam Hell is what the Japanese Students call the week that the Exams take place)  
  
"Time for bed!" said Nancy Ishida to her youngest, her sweet little angel. Takeru had mentioned something about the Principal being angry with him, but she rarely believed the crazy man, her little boy could do no wrong.  
  
"Do I hafta?" asked Fai  
  
"Yes... now go on!" said Nancy and Fai, already in his red pajamas, went into his room, and him mom tucked him into bed, and was about to read him a bedtime story when Hiroaki Ishida came home.  
  
"Nancy!" he called happily and she dropped the book on the chair beside Fai's bed.  
  
"But Mom it's story night!" said Fai  
  
"How about we wait until tomorrow night Fai..." said Nancy, and she kissed him on his forehead and turned off the light and closed the door. Fai sighed, looked sad and turned over in his bed, the clock on the wall read five minutes until nine.  
  
** ...0100101110101110...  
  
** "That was a good play!" said Chikyua as the family entered the apartment after going to see the latest play to hit Tokyo.  
  
"Yes it was, now it's time for bed young lady..." said Mrs. Tachikawa, and Chikyua happily got into her pajamas and came out for good night kisses.  
  
"Night Dear..." said Mrs. Tachikawa  
  
"Night Mommy..." said Chikyua  
  
"Night Daddy..." said Chikyua  
  
"Night Chia" said Mr. Tachikawa  
  
"Good Night Mimi" said Chikyua  
  
"Good Night Chia..." said Mimi  
  
Chikyua then went into her room and laid down on the bed and fell blissfully into slumber at only five minutes to nine.  
  
** ...0100101110101110...  
  
** "Well here we are..." said Joe, opening his apartment.  
  
"I can't thank you enough Joe..." said Mrs. Kido, Ame was already in the room.  
  
"Sure thing Mom..." he said, hugging her and then they entered and closed the door. Joe only had a one bedroom apartment, so Mrs. Kido and Ame took the sleeper couch. They opened it and made it and then Ame, who had for some reason packed her blue pajamas, got into them and then into the bed and fell right to sleep. Mrs. Kido looked at her daughter from the armchair, and just cried. The clock on the wall read eight fifty five.  
  
** ...0100101110101110...  
_ To Be Continued..._  
...0100101110101110...**  
  
**_Next Time: Episode 2: Digitize Me!:_** The four kids are sucked into the Digital World, and find that their watches have morphed into something strange looking! But what's even weird are these giant monsters running around attacking everybody. Tune in to find out what else happens Next Time on Digimon Adventure 09!


End file.
